


Feels Like Home

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Dean Winchester, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: (Edited Reupload. I'm working exclusively on this series at the moment. So be on the lookout for more soon!)Dean left his small hometown years ago for the Rodeo circuit, and now he’s back- trying to return to his roots. Reader wasn’t sure she’d ever see the young stable-hand her dad hired years ago, but there he is- much more handsome than before. Sparks fly between them, but will the new neighbor unsaddle our cowboy?





	1. When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a usual day until a face from your past shows up. You never thought you’d see him again, but fate seems to have other ideas.

 

Squinting against the sunlight filtering in through your windows, you sighed before glaring at the beeping alarm on your nightstand. You'd done all the chores you'd needed to the night before, if only to spend an extra hour or two in bed in the morning.

You should've known the extra time would fly right on by.

Your morning was much the same as always- get up and ready to do some chores before you headed out to breakfast at Missouri's diner. Your small horse ranch required daily maintenance, all of which you took care of yourself. Hauling hay, feeding the horses, daily grooming, cleaning stalls- all were a part of your daily chore list.

You opened your front door to a bright dawn, bright orangey-yellows melting into blue. The sight brought a small smile to your face as you thought of all the people who were too busy stuck behind a desk to ever see the beauty of a fresh new day. Running a ranch may be hard work, but you wouldn't trade it for the world.

A quick bark caught your attention, the massive ball of fur hurtling toward you making you smile. You dropped to your haunches, ready for your five-year-old Australian Shepherd Maisie to pounce on you. She didn't disappoint, and toppled you over under her enthusiastic affection. You couldn't help but laugh as she tried desperately to lick at your face, thwarted as you sat up on the front porch of your house.

"Maisie, you wanna go to see Missouri?" you asked. She bounded backwards, excitedly yipping as you smiled at her excitement. "You just like it when she gives you treats!" She barked in reply, and you shake your head ruefully. Missouri really did have your dog spoiled.

You climbed into your old blue pickup truck left to you by your dad and headed into town, Maisie bouncing excitedly in the seat next to you the whole way. By the time you pulled into the small town, Maisie's tail threatened to turn you black-and-blue. You quickly parked in front of the old diner and the second the door was open, she darted out. She jumped and bounced around as you grabbed your wallet, shoving it into your back pocket as you slammed the old door closed.

"Best behavior, right Maisie?" you warned, hoping she wouldn't get into trouble like last time. You'd had to apologize far too much to old Ben for Maisie stealing his bacon. She barked, looking thoroughly scolded as her ears turned back. “You sure? ‘Cause I’m not paying for any more bacon you steal. Missouri’s sure to have a treat for you anyways. Come on.”

The bell above the door rang as you stepped in, the glorious smell of fresh food greeting you as well. You’d come here for breakfast since you were little, always excited to try whatever new thing Missouri made just for you. Some days it was pancakes made into a face; others a bagel breakfast sandwich. You always loved the variety that she gave your otherwise routine life.

“There’s my baby!”

You turned, watching as Missouri weaved out from behind the counter to give you a bear hug. “Girl, I was starting to worry you were dead in a ditch somewhere!”

“I’m sorry- I slept in a little today. I figured I deserved it, being a saturday and all.”

“Oh course you deserve it honey, you work hard up there on that ranch by yourself! Now come sit down and let me whip you up something special.”

You sat at the counter, Maisie coming to sit obediently at your feet as you eyed Missouri.

“Special?” you asked, squinting at her as she got you a cup of coffee. “Missouri, you only say you’re making something ‘special’ when something’s going on… C’mon, spill it.”

“Honey, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You could tell by the look on her face that she was hiding something. “M, you should know you can’t hide anything from me. Come on! Tell me what’s going on.”

She sighed, pursing her lips as she sets your coffee in front of you. “Okay, but it’s only a rumor. Nothin’ for sure.”

You nodded, taking a sip of your coffee as you motioned with your other hand for her to continue. She wrung her hands together, biting her lip as she looked at you, then just past you and back.

“Ok well, you know how I like to watch the tv while I’m bakin’...” She looked at you as though to make sure you were listening.

You nodded.

“Well, I was watchin’ the channel that all the rodeo stuff shows up on. They were interviewing some of the cowboys on there, you know, just seeing what they were doing after the season.”

“Yeah, and?”

Suddenly she became animated, her hands excitedly waving around as she talked. “And I saw him! He was there and talking about going back to his roots! He’s coming back!”

She’d lost you. “What? What are you talking about? Who’s coming back?”

“He-” she stopped, staring at the doorway behind you.

“Missouri? Who’s coming back?” you asked in vain, her whole body still as she stared at a point behind you.

You turned in your stool, and as your eyes met the figure walking toward you, time slowed.

Suddenly, you were fifteen years old again.

_You sat on a bale of hay, watching as the young stable-hand rode the beautiful mare around the corral. It was beautiful the way he rode- effortless as he guided it from a trot to a run, doing laps with a wide grin on his face. He was handsome and entirely out of your league, the older boy’s sights set on being in the rodeo._

_“Honey, you’re gonna wear a hole right through that boy if you stare any longer.”_

_You looked over at your dad, foot propped up on the bale of hay you were sitting on. He watched the young boy, a small smile playing on his face as he avoided your gaze. “He’s a good kid. Honest and a hard worker. Gonna miss him when he leaves.”_

_“Yeah, I will too.”_

_He wrapped an arm around you, patting your arm as you leaned into him. “I know how much you like him, sweetheart. I just want you to know there will be other boys. It’s not the end of the world.”_

_You sniffled a little, trying to hold back tears. “I really like him, daddy. I really, really like him.”_

_He hugged you this time, pulling you into his chest as he smoothed a hand over your hair. “I know sweetie. I know.”_

You’d cried that day over the boy with the green eyes. That boy that had grown into a man, and was watching you with those same bright green eyes at that very moment.


	2. You Look Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re shaken upon Dean’s sudden return to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well, this chapter has some exposition, but I promise the next chapter is gonna have a lot more actual Dean in it! Also, sorry it took me like a year to finally get back to writing this series. It’s back now though, I promise!_

You stared at the text notification on your phone. You stared, long and hard, waiting for the name on the screen to change or for you to wake up- whichever came first. It didn’t change, though, the cowboy emoji next to Dean’s name the same as it ever was. The screen went black and you pressed the home button again, lighting the screen up once again, his message still there.

_**Dean** >> “Hey, it was great seeing you today at Mo’s. I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer of a ride? I’d like to see the old place, maybe visit our old spot?”_

You bit your lip, thinking back to your earlier exchange.

He was the same as he ever was, only more  _everything_. His cute smile had turned into a smirk that could knock any girl off her feet. His long bowlegs filled out his jeans more, and his button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms left little to the imagination. His face had filled out more, less of the softness he’d held before there, now transformed into sharp angles and stubble. The scar near his chin was more visible now, the puckered skin reminding you of the time he’d accidentally crashed your dad’s old tractor into a tree.

Dean wasn’t cute anymore. He was  _handsome_.

Missouri had insisted on making you eat together, pushing the two of you into a booth in the corner. Maisie was quick to introduce herself to Dean, pushing her nose into his leg until he scratched behind her ears. He was happy to oblige, chuckling as she rested her head in his lap for the rest of the meal. You ate and caught up, Missouri being none too subtle with her own questions when she’d stop by the table. ‘Are you dating?’ 'Do you have a girl back in the big city?’ 'A handsome guy like you isn’t taken already?’ She was about as subtle as a sledgehammer. Dean didn’t bat an eye at the questions though, seemingly used to them as part of the usual interview questions he’d get. He was just too busy with rodeo to bother with girls, he’d said. Mo said she didn’t buy it, but you knew Dean. He liked girls, sure, but he was always so focused on rodeo that you knew he really was just speaking the truth.

The conversation hit a wall when he’d asked about your family, though. You stumbled through an explanation, the car crash still hard for you to talk about. He was incredibly sweet about the whole thing, holding your hand across the table as you explained what’d happened. You told him about the downsizing of the ranch, the struggle of keeping the place going in the first year. Your dad told never hid the business part of the job for you, and you were thankful for the fact. It wasn’t long until you’d had the ranch on steady ground again, all on your own.

You looked at his message again, typing out a quick reply before you could overthink the entire thing.

_**You** >> “Sure thing. I should have the chores done by noon. Feel free to wait in the house until I come in for the day.”_

You locked your phone and tossed it onto your bed, trying to pretend like your heart wasn’t fluttering at the thought of spending time with him again. He’d said he was staying in town for awhile, at least until the rodeo season picked back up again. He wanted to 'get back to his roots’, he’d said. The ranch was as much of a home as he ever had, your dad more of a father to him than his own. You just hoped that you wouldn’t get too attached by the time he had to leave again. Your heart could only take so much after your last breakup.

The sound of your phone ringing pulled you from your thoughts, Missouri’s face smiling at you from the screen.

“Mo? Everything okay?”

“Honey, I hope you just told that boy to come over soon.”

You rolled your eyes, “Yes, Mo. He’s coming over tomorrow.”

“Well, good. I could see that boy smile from the other side of the diner, so I was hopin’ it was you messaging him.”

Your brows rose. “He what now?”

She sighed as if the answer was obvious. “He’s been checkin’ his messages since he came in for dinner. Then his phone goes off, and he gets this thousand watt smile on his face. All thanks to you, sweetie.”

Your heart raced at the thought. “He was just… He was probably just glad to get an answer. That’s all, Mo.”

She hummed. “Yeah, sure honey. And he looks at you like a brother would a sister. Give me a break! He looked at you like the beautiful woman you are. He saw you all grown up, and he liked what he saw.”

“Mo…”

“I’m tellin you, girl. That boy may be here for a break, but the look in his eyes doesn’t lie. You spend time with him tomorrow and tell me he doesn’t make a move- doesn’t want to spend more time with you.”

“Mo, even if- even if we did… I dunno…. He loves the rodeo. He’ll go back eventually, and where would that leave me?”

“Honey…”

“Brokenhearted, just like the last guy left me. And I’m not interested in that one bit, Mo. Not one bit.”


	3. Where The Wildflowers Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes over for a horseback ride. Could it all be as simple as that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I’ve been working on this series while I’ve been VERY busy with work. I’m really dedicated to hopefully finishing this series before the year is through._

You were overthinking it.

Your heart fluttered at his name flashing across your screen like the rebellious little shit it was. You swallowed hard and wiped your hands on your old Wranglers, swiping right on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hey, sunshine. Just wanted to let you know I’m here.”

You cursed the nickname that made you weak in the knees. “I’m just finishing up in the stables. Go ahead and let yourself in- it’s unlocked. Help yourself to whatever. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Alright,” he said, the familiar squeak of your screen door piercing through the silent moment. “You know, this place hasn’t changed a bit since I was a teenager.”

You laughed. “Yeah, you know dad. Wasn’t much for change- and I couldn’t bring myself to change a thing anyways.”

“Yeah, sounds like him.” You could hear the smile in his voice as he talked fondly of your dad. “I’ll let you finish up, then.”

“Alright. See you in a few.”

Whinnying caught your attention, your horse Layla nosing at your shirt. You laughed and pet her nose, “Alright, girl. I promised we’d go for a ride, didn’t I? I’ll be back in a minute. Promise.”

She whinnied again and nodded her head, sending you laughing out of the stable doors.

You sauntered into the kitchen, watching as Dean bent over while he rummaged through your refrigerator. You tried to ignore how good his butt looked in his old jeans, and cleared your throat. He shot up, nearly whacking his head in the process, and gave you a lopsided grin.

“There ya are.” He shut the fridge and scooped you up into a hug, an arm wrapped around your waist and a hand at the back of your neck. He gave you a good squeeze before letting go, his hand catching yours between you both. “I can’t tell ya how good it is to see ya. To see the old place, too. God, it’s like going back in time.”

“It must be really bad at the rodeo if you’re missing all this,” you teased

.He huffed out a laugh. “Oh, no. It’s great and all. It just isn’t… home. Doesn’t feel like it, anyways.”

You waited a beat, trying to interpret the look in his eyes, until he blinked and it was gone.

“Well, you’re back in town now.” You squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. “Welcome home, Dean.”

He smiled and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yeah, thanks sunshine.”

“C'mon,” you said, dragging him with you back out through the door. “I promised you a horseback ride, didn’t I?”

* * *

 

You couldn’t believe it. You stared as the pitch-black mare nipped at Dean’s hair and shirt buttons, in awe of the way she immediately warmed up to him. He laughed as she practically talked to him, each honeyed word that left his lips answered with a whinny or a huff. He was taken with her too, it seemed, the way he brushed his hands over her glossy coat.

You stood there, arms crossed as you watched their exchange, Dean’s smile bright and as relaxed as you’d seen him yet.

“What’s this pretty gal’s name?”

“She’s named after the Styx song, ‘Babe’. I mostly call her 'Baby’, though.”

“Baby,” he cooed at her. The word did something funny to your insides, lighting them on fire and liquefying them at the same time.  _Stop it_ , you scolded yourself.  _Get a grip, woman_. “You can ride her today if you want. Normally it takes time for her to warm up to people, but it seems she likes ya.”

“Really?” he asked, his brows shooting up. “She seems to be the friendliest horse I’ve ever met. Not shy at all.”

“Well, maybe you’ve just charmed her like you do all the other girls,” you threw over your shoulder as you guided Layla from her stall.

“Oh, I’ve got charms now, do I?” You watched as he smirked at you, a brow raised.

“Come on now, don’t tell me you don’t have a pack of buckle bunnies back at the rodeo.”

He laughed, incredulous. “Yeah, I get a few interested girls. Doesn’t mean I encourage 'em, though. I’m not lookin’ for that kind of trouble.”

“What kind of trouble are you lookin’ for then, Dean?”

“Oh, don’t you worry. I think I found my kind of trouble.”

* * *

 

He had to be letting you win. That, or you really did catch him off-guard when you told him you’d race him. The wind whipped at your hair as you pushed Layla, egging her on faster as you came up on the hill. Dean wasn’t far behind- you could hear him encouraging Baby, letting her stretch her legs like she hadn’t been able to in awhile.

You made it to the large oak tree, pulling hard on the reins as you heard Dean starting to slow. You turned to him, grinning ear to ear as he pulled up alongside you.

“It’s been too long since I last rode like that.”

He grinned. “Me, too. I can’t remember the last time I rode something that wasn’t trying to buck me off.”

You looked over the open plain, wildflowers scattered across the green hill. At the bottom was a lake, the water peaceful and serene in the afternoon sun.

“I can’t believe it,” Dean said, voice full of awe. “It looks almost exactly the same. It’s prettier than I remembered, though. Hey- remember when you got drunk at that big shindig and ended up trying to climb the old oak?”

“Oh my god, Dean.”

“You were so drunk. You went with that kid from down the street- what was his name? Jake?”

“Jace,” you supplied helpfully.

“Jace! The kid had been trying to get into your pants for weeks!”

You face-palmed. “I don’t even want to think of it. I puked on his shoes, Dean!”

“Well he deserved it! You were so smashed, I had to sneak you into the house without your parents knowing.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I was so hungover that they noticed. Got grounded for a whole month… God, I miss them.” You smiled against the tears that threatened, balling up the emotions so you could shove them back down.

“I’m sorry.”

You nodded. “You know, when they died, this is where I came.”

“To our old spot?”

“Yeah. When everything felt like I was underwater, drowning, I came here. It made me feel like I could breathe again.”

“You know, they were like family to me. Your dad was… he gave me somethin’ my dad couldn’t. And hell, your mom was the only mom I ever knew. I know they’d want me to look out for you. So whatever you need, you just gotta ask, okay?”

“You don’t have to-”

“No, I want to. You’re like family, sunshine.”

Family. Like family.  _Alright_. You swallowed down your earlier excitement, letting the disappointment sit in your gut.

“Alright, Dean. Alright.”

You’d overthought it.


End file.
